wyrdas_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Alessandra 'Marsa' Key
'Alessandra 'Marsa' Key '''is a player. Personality: Bubbly but can be stern. The beauty on her outside also fits her inside with how smart she really is. Rash is also something that she prides herself in. Though it almost seems like there are two people indifferent to each other. History: Not much is known about the girl except that she has a Wyvern named Kitty who seems to be her own wyvern. This makes her a dragon rider. When talked about any other place she is the ‘oracle’ to the king. She sees all within you and is the person that assigned all the riders in the past times. The bonding of a dragon can only be done by her alone. After being left alone from escaping the king and her execution she fell in love with a young man named George and married in the original Varna. When the attack happened she ended up losing her life but was brought back by her lovely companion Kitty. Losing all memory of George and her children she continued to the Town of Roh where she helped for a long while before traveling on her own. One day while being around in the forest she ended up seeing a man and a woman. Never did she reveal herself. Then she saw that woman dead and buried her, then came the man that was with her. After meeting that time she ended up in trouble in the town. Someone had managed to get a hold of anti-rider magic and was using it against her and Kitty on account of the king. The person died and she had to use her final life on the wyvern to bring her back. Now she plays with Raier, someone she has found a home in. Suddenly, she had to go back to Roh without Rai. After trouble of a run-in with the Desert Thrasher.. she lost all she was and now she is simply the Alessandra that Frederick knows without any memory. Finally, she received her memory back and spent more time with Raier. Likes and Dislike: Likes: Raier, Wyverns, being herself. Dislikes: People, those who hurt, the king, and most of all… anyone who stops her. Quotes: * ''"I am not Alessandra... I am Marsa now. Forever, so that I can be with you. I love you and I want to be with you. No matter how you are... if you love me and treat me with kindness then we were meant to be together.. right? It means you want me to.. right?" So many questions rolled in her head. "Even if you are different, you are still you.. are you not?" * "If you still truly love me... then that is enough..." With that, she pulled him to her and into a kiss. Her hands moved behind his neck and pulled him even further. Fine and small sparks flew from her, they were purple. A color that seemed to follow her easily lately. Category:Roh Category:Player